Homecoming
by poohbutton
Summary: What happens when Sara is afraid to come home?
1. Chapter 1

Gil Grissom arrived home exhausted after a week of doubles following a high profile double murder. _'At least I have the next three nights off to recuperate.' _But the thought of spending three days home alone with just Hank to keep him company was a little depressing. Opening his front door Hank met him excitingly wagging his tail. Gil rubbed his ears and said "Hello boy. Did you miss Daddy?" Hank barked once then started to look around him as if searching for someone or something. "I'm sorry boy but Mommy still is not home." Hoping Sara had called to say she was finally coming home he checked his answering machine. Just a message from his dry cleaners telling him his suits are ready. They both walked into the kitchen and Gil read the note from the dog sitter about the last time Hank had food, water and a went for a walk. "Thank God for Judy boy or else you would either starve to death or my house would be a disaster from not letting you out."

He made himself some lunch and sat down in the living room to watch a documentary on the Brazilian Leaf Footed bug when his doorbell rang. _'Who could that be?' _he wondered. Rising from the couch and walking to the front door to open it he had the same butterfly feeling in his stomach at the thought that it might be Sara.

Opening the door he was once again disappointed when it turned out to be Jim Brass with a bottle of scotch. "Hi ya buddy. Thought that after this week you might need a drink."

Letting him in Grissom said "Make yourself comfortable, I'll get two glasses" as he walked back into the kitchen.

Brass took off his jacket and loosened his tie before sitting on the chair next to the couch. Hank came over sniffing around and started to get excited. "Hey boy" Brass started to pet him.

Just as Grissom returned Hank practically jumped into Brass's lap "Down boy. You know better than that. Sorry Jim, I'll take him in the back yard. Come on Hank." Hank sat by Jim happily wagging his tail not moving until Gil whistled. After letting the dog outside he sat back down on the couch and took the glass of scotch Brass had poured. "Are you hungry Jim?"

"No I grabbed something on my way over" noticing the sandwich on the table he added "But don't let me stop you from your lunch. Go ahead and eat."

"Thanks" he ate his sandwich while Jim sipped his drink and watched him. When Grissom was done he poured himself another drink and lounged back on the couch "Okay Jim spill it. Why did you come over today?"

Shaking his head he stated "I thought maybe you were lonely and needed a little company."

"No offense Jim but yours is not the company I miss." Grissom lowered his head but not before Brass saw the look of anguish on his face.

"Well that's brings me to another reason why I'm here Sara called me"

At the mention of her name Grissom's head snapped up and for the first time since she left Brass saw his friend smile again. "Is she alright? Did she sound happy? Did she say where she was?"

Before he could ask another question Brass held up his hand to stop him "Slow down Gil. She's fine. In fact she wants to come home."

A look of total euphoria appeared on Grissom's face "Really when? Does she want me to pick her up? Does she want me to go get her?"

"Soon and no she doesn't want you to pick her up or come get her."

Confused by his answers he wondered '_Why?'_ then a thought crossed his mind _'Maybe she doesn't want to come to ME?' _ Fighting back the feeling of impending doom he asked "Why did she call you? Why didn't she call me?"

"She's afraid Gil"

"Afraid of what?" he asked in a state of total panic. _'Oh my God she's leaving me and she's afraid to tell me'_

"Sara is afraid that after the way she left you don't want her back"

Jumping to his feet Grissom yelled "Don't want her back? I've been going out of my mind for the past two months. Every time the phone rings or there's someone at the door I pray that it's Sara. How can she even for a second think that I don't want her anymore. She's my life."

Standing up also Brass put his hand on Grissom's shoulder "Calm down there buddy. She said that you two didn't talk that much while she was away and when you did you never asked for her new number. She thought maybe you were reluctant."

"I wasn't reluctant just the opposite but I was always afraid that I would say or do something that would keep her away longer. I wanted to beg her to come home or let me come be with. I figured since she never offered the number I would be content when she called me. I never wanted to push." He plopped down on the couch and dropped his head into his hands. "I guess she took my silence as a sign of animosity towards her but I was never angry that she left, I understood that she needed to deal with her past especially after what happened in the desert."

Jim opened his wallet an removed a piece of paper. Handing it to Grissom he said "Here's her cell phone number. Call her tell her everything that you just told me. I think she deserves to hear it from you."

Taking it he whispered "Thanks"

Picking up his jacket Brass said "I think I'll go home and get some sleep."

Grissom was already starting to dial the phone. He mumbled a "Goodbye" and started to pace the floor anxious to hear Sara's voice again.

Chuckling Jim let himself out of the townhouse.

After about the fourth ring Grissom maybe he would have to leave a message when she answered in a nervous whisper "Hello"

Excitement mixed with a sense of apprehension ran through him _'Please don't let me screw this __up by saying the wrong thing' _"Sara, Honey it's me."

"So since you have my new number I guess Brass talked with you."

"Yes and I want you to come home. No I **need **you to come home Sara. I miss you so much."

Sara started to softly sob and asked "Why didn't you ever tell me that before?"

"Honey please stop crying. I was worried that if I begged you to come home you would be mad at me for not understanding why you left."

"I thought you were made at me for the way I left."

"No Dear."

He heard a choked laugh and decided to stop being afraid and tell her what is in his heart "I love you Sara. Please tell me you are coming home to me."

"Yes Gil I'm coming home to you."

Relief washed over his body. "When?" Before she could answer the doorbell rang.

"Do I hear the doorbell?"

"Yes"

"Well are you going to answer it?"

"No, no one could possibly be on the other side of the door that is more important to me than you. So you never answered my question. When are you coming home?"

Again the doorbell rang but this time the visitor was repeatedly pressing the bell making it virtually impossible to ignore.

"Someone sounds persistent. You better answer the door Gil."

"Alright but please don't hang up as soon as I tell whoever it is to get lost I want to finish this conversation." Angrily opening the door he was about to start yelling when he saw who it was.

"Hello Gilbert" Sara said as she closed her phone.

Blinking repeatedly to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him he whispered "Sara"

"I'm home"

He grabbed her and started to kiss her. When the need for air became too great he regretfully ended the kiss but engulfed her into a tight embrace.

"Gil can we take this inside I really don't want to give the neighbors a show."

As if coming awake from a dream he realized that he was on his front porch. "Oh right, sorry let's go inside" Gil took her hand and led her into the living room. Sara was shocked when he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her again.

Again the need for air became a necessity and he broke of the kiss but wrapped his arms around her as if afraid she would vanish once more.

"How did you get here? When did you get here? Where you waiting a long time for my phone call?" Sara gave him a quick kiss to quiet his questions.

"I arrived home this morning. Brass picked me up and I was waiting out in his car while you two were talking."

"Jim knew you were outside and never told me." He asked a little agitated.

"I asked him not too. I wanted to know you wanted me back before I showed up at your door."

"Sweetheart, I was miserable without you."

"That's what Brass said but I wasn't sure if you were miserable because you missed me or maybe you decided you made a mistake and regretted being with me."

"The only thing I regret is not telling you how I felt every single time you called. I should have told you how much I love you but I promise you that for as long as I live you will never go a day without hearing it."

"I love you too Gil and I'm sorry for leaving." She started to openly sob tears streaming down her face.

He lifted his arms from around her and gently cupped her face in his hands wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Sara there is nothing to be sorry for. You needed to do what you did in order to heal. I just wish you would have told me."

"I tried several times but I kept on chickening out. I didn't want to leave you but this was something I felt I had to do on my own. I knew you would ask to come with me and I wouldn't have been strong enough to say no."

"Sara I" he was cut off from finishing his sentence when they heard Hank scratching on the back door whining to come in. "I wasn't the only one who missed you." He let Sara off of him so he could open the back door to let the dog in.

Hank came barreling into the room and jumped into Sara's waiting arms. "Did you miss me boy? Have you been a good dog for Daddy?" He rolled onto his back so she could scratch his stomach.

"Hey I just realized something. Hanks went nuts when Jim was here. I guess he smelled you on him and that's why he got so excited."

After a couple of minutes of scratching Sara said "Alright Hank, you had enough you spoiled little boy now go law down on your bed so Daddy and I can talk." Hank let out a whine but did as he was told.

Walking over to Gil Sara put her arms around his neck and softly kissed him. "How about you and I have ourselves a homecoming celebration." Without a word he led her to their bedroom.

Should I leave it there or continue the story? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

They made love slowly taking their time to get reacquainted with each other's bodies. Soft caresses and intimate kisses followed by tender words of undying love and devotion. When they finally succumb to their passion calling out one another's name they fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later Grissom awoke more refreshed and happier than he had been since Sara had left. He turned over to greet his returning lover when he saw she wasn't there. He got out of bed and put on his robe. Searching the house he called out her name. When she didn't answer a sense of dread started to take hold of him. _'Did she leave me again? No she can't' _ Running into the living room he started to dial her cell phone when he heard the front door open.

Sara saw the look of panic then relief wash over his face. "Gil what's the matter?" She asked as she walked over to him and put her grocery bags down on the coffee table.

He pulled her into his arms and tried hard to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Sara's could feel his heart race within his chest and his breathing was labored. "Gil your scaring me. What's the matter?"

He let out a small chuckle and said "I'm scaring you. When I woke up and you weren't there I thought you left me again."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to make you a nice dinner tonight so I went to the store. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

"Why didn't you leave a note?"

"I honestly didn't think I would be gone that long but I met up with Mrs. Johnson from down the block. You know how she is, once she gets going you can't stop her."

Kissing her on the head he said "Yeah I know"

"Gil you have to believe me when I tell you that the only way I'm leaving you is when you tell me you don't want me in your life anymore."

"Since there isn't a snowball's chance in Hell of that ever happening I shouldn't panic every time you leave my sight."

Picking up her bags and heading into the kitchen she added "Yup your stuck with me mister whether you like it or not." She started putting the groceries away when he walked up behind her. Kissing her on her neck he said "Oh I like it Sara, in fact if you follow me back into the bedroom I'll show you how much I like it"

"Gil, I'm starving. Let me make dinner."

"Okay but only if I can have you for dessert."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said "I promise"

"Good then I think I'll take a shower." He walked away whistling.

Sara cooked vegetable lasagna and fresh garlic bread. Gil's mouth was watering from the aroma and by the time they sat down to eat his stomach was grumbling. "I guess I was starving too. This looks wonderful Honey. Thank you"

While they ate Sara told him about her time in San Francisco and about seeing her mother again after all those years. "I was really nervous, I didn't know what to say or how to act." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she continued "When she opened the door she asked 'Sara is that you?' Yes Mom it's me' she immediately pulled me into her arms and told me how much she loves and misses me. We talked for a long time. I told her all about my time here in Vegas and working as a CSI. She asked if I had anyone special and I told her all about you."

Gil knew Sara long enough to know that she was leaving some parts out of her story but for now he was content not to push her into telling him something she wasn't ready to confess. After dinner they were watching Casablanca in the living room. Gil was sitting on the couch with Sara's head in his lap and he was stroking her hair. "Sara can I meet your Mom?"

Startled by the question she turned her head to look at him. "You really want to meet my Mom?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I want to thank her for bringing the other half of my heart into this world."

"I regret never meeting your mother before she died."

"I know she would have loved you as much as I do. So what do you say?"

"When do you want to meet her?"

"How about we invite her to come to our wedding and she can arrive a couple days before?"

Sitting up this time she asked "You still want to marry me?"

He stood and left the room without saying a word. When he returned he pulled her to her feet. "Last time I didn't really do this the correct way." He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and knelt down before her. "Sara I tried for a long time to deny my feelings for you and for that I will always be sorry for the years I wasted that could have been between us. Even after we were together I found it difficult to express my true feelings toward you. But never again do I want you to not know the endless amount of love and admiration I have in my heart and very soul for you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a stunning two carat princess cut engagement ring in a platinum setting.

Tears streamed down her face as she said "Yes Gil, I want to marry you."

He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger than turned it over and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Thank you"

I decided to continue with the story thanks to my reviews. Please let me know if you like it or not. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter has taken a very long time but real life has been pure madness. First I had a car accident. My head hit the windshield several times (old car no airbags but thank God for seat belts) leaving me with some long lasting neuro problems. My son's first birthday and my other son's first holy communion. Finally a long bout of pneumonia. I hope you are still interested in the story and I would love to hear what you think.

The next morning Sara and Grissom were sitting on their back deck enjoying a wonderful breakfast when his cell phone started ringing. "I don't care if it's God on the phone. I'm not going into work."

"Well you know Ecklie, he thinks he is God."

Spying the caller ID he answered flipped open the phone "Jim, I'm off of work for the next two nights and I'm not leaving Sara ..."

"Whoa there buddy, take it easy." Brass stated interrupting Grissom's tirade "I just got off of work and wanted to stop by for a visit"

"Since when do you call before stopping by"

"Since there are certain things I don't want to interrupt and you groping Sara like a horny teenager is one of them."

"Good thing you didn't call an hour again when we were in the shower."

"Gil, that's a mental picture I didn't need. I'll see you a little while."

Grissom closed his phone and spoke to Sara "That was Brass, he's coming over for a visit."

"That's nice."

Sipping on his cup of tea he asked "So should we make any plans for the wedding."

"Sure, I don't want anything big, maybe something in the back yard. I really don't want to go to any of those cheesy chapels on the strip."

"So no drive through weddings like Warrick?" Grissom teased.

Chuckling she said "Absolutely not, I want a little intimate wedding with my closest friends and family."

"That sound absolutely perfect to me." He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Gil, I know you probably want Jim to be your best man but I would really like it if he walked me down the aisle and gave me away."

"I think he would be honored. You know he told me one time that he loves you like a daughter"

She tried to discreetly wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes when Gil asked "Honey what's wrong?"

"I know it's silly but sometimes I imagine how my life would have been different if he really was my father." By now she couldn't suppress her tears and started to sob uncontrollably. Grissom pulled her into his arms and gently started to rock her while stroking her hair.

After a little while Sara stopped crying and Grissom handed her a tissues to wipe her eyes. "Honey I never asked you about your childhood but you know that if you ever wanted to talk about it I'll listen."

She lowered her head and mumbled "I know but I am afraid of what you would think of me if I ever told you the whole story."

He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes. "What I would think is the same as I have always thought."

"And what is that?"

"That you are my eternal love."

Grissom gently wiped away her tears and leaned in for what started as an intimate little kiss but quickly elevated into a passionate one. His hand reached under her shirt and started to play with Sara's nipples when they heard someone clearing their voice.

"Excuse me but I did call ahead." Brass irritated voice startled them. Quickly they pulled apart and Sara jumped off Grissom's lap and started to right her clothes turning a deep shade of red in the process. "Well don't just stand there Cookie get your ass over here and give me a hug."

She ran over and they embraced, Brass hugged Sara so tightly that she thought a rib might break. "Jim I need to breathe."

"He quickly let go but held both of her hands in his and looked her in the eye saying "Don't you ever go disappear like that again. My old heart couldn't take it."

"I promise Jim."

Grissom walked over and put his arm around Sara's shoulder "Now that that is settled Jim you want some breakfast?"

"Naw just some coffee please."

Grissom went into the house to retrieve a cup as Sara and Brass sat down at the table on the deck. When Sara reached for a strawberry danish Jim noticed her engagement ring.

"Hey Gil finally got his head out of his ass and proposed I see." Brass said pointing at the ring.

At that moment Grissom walked out the back door and sat down.

"If you must know Jim I proposed awhile ago and I gave Sara the ring last night when I proposed again"

"What she said no the first time?"

"No Jim" Sara cut in before Grissom could reply "I said yes but I left before Gil had a chance to give me the ring. He told me when he proposed that he was having a special band made but couldn't wait anymore to pop the question so to speak."

"The ring arrived the day after Sara left. It hasn't been far from my side since." As he said this he took Sara's hand in his and ran his thumb lovingly over the ring.

"So you two make any wedding plans yet?"

"As a matter of fact yes. We are planning a backyard ceremony and I would like you to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

Brass stared at Sara for a long while trying to control all the emotions that one questions stirred up. "I would be honored but to tell you the truth if you were really my daughter I don't think I could ever give you away." His voice was still gravely from the lump that formed in his throat so he quickly took a sip of his coffee.

They talked for a few more hours until Brass stated that he had to go home and get a few hours of shut eye before shift started again. Grissom was walking him out to the car when Jim warned "You know Gil that I have thought of Sara like my own daughter for quite awhile now and I feel it is my duty to tell you that you better never hurt her again."

"Again?"

"Oh come on. Who do you think you are talking to? I've watch you play tug a war with her feelings for you for a very long time."

"I know Jim, for that I don't think there will ever be enough words to say to her how sorry I am."

"Good but take some advice from an old fool who worked to damn much and neglected his family. Make her and any grandkids you might give me your FIRST priority."

"You can count on that in fact I was going to discuss with Sara about maybe going part time at the lab or working as a consultant and pursue a teaching job with her as my assistant that way we could work together again."

"Well good luck with that and don't worry I won't tell anyone she's back until she's ready/. But I can't guarantee to keep the smile off my face."

"I know what you mean Jim."

.


End file.
